


Conversation Starter

by mysticalflute



Series: Mistletoe and Holly [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: Margot brings Alice home to meet her family.The sweater Alice wears is certainly a... statement.
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Series: Mistletoe and Holly [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035177
Kudos: 20





	Conversation Starter

Prompt: “Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?”

* * *

Margot wasn’t one for Christmas parties. She really wasn’t one for big family gatherings in general, but especially ones centered around Christmas. It wasn’t anything serious that caused her to think that way, but she just… didn’t care for the whole fuzzy, warm feelings of the holiday season.

Unfortunately, when she’d returned to Storybrooke with her girlfriend in tow, and her mother had found out Alice hadn’t had a proper holiday thanks to some complicated family matters, a Christmas party, complete with all the trimmings, was planned in no less than two days.

Margot hadn’t exactly been surprised - Aunt Regina and Mary-Margaret were wizards when it came to party planning, but even so, she felt dread beginning to burn inside of her. A Christmas party wasn’t something she wanted to attend tonight.

But her mother had insisted, and Alice had lit up at the idea, so she would go, grin and bare it, and pray it got over quickly.

At least Alice seemed to be excited, judging by the way she bounced around the room.

“I haven’t been to a party in a long time,” she said, suddenly turning to Margot with wide eyes. “What do you wear to Christmas parties anyway?”

Margot shrugged, looking down at the burgundy sweater and jeans wore. “I was just going to wear what I have on. My family usually doesn’t make these things formal.”

Alice nodded, looking at herself in the mirror, before grinning and turning back to Margot. “D’you mind if I get changed? I think I have the perfect sweater!”

Margot blinked. “Not at all.” If they got there late, they could stay for an even shorter amount of time.

“Great!” Alice chirped, rushing to her bag and grabbing what Margot only saw was something green. She flicked through her phone while she waited for Alice to change, already beginning to make plans for their next travel adventure. Maybe back to Seattle to see Alice’s father - the relationship was strained, but she’d thought they’d made some real progress before they’d come to Storybrooke. Or perhaps backpacking through Europe again, back to where they first met in Spain…

“Okay, I think I’m ready!” Alice announced, stepping into the room.

It was a green sweater, but it was oh so much more than that. It was decorated with snowflakes and ornaments, and on the front was the word “FRAGILE”, with the leg lamp from  _ A Christmas Story _ stretching down most of the front. The lampshade itself had several lights attached, glowing much like Alice’s smile.

It took everything in Margot not to burst out laughing, managing to contain it in a smile. “Where on Earth did you get that sweater?!” she asked.

“I bought it last Christmas in London. Do you like it?” Alice asked, giving a twirl. “Will your family like it?”

Margot’s grin threatened to split her face. “No doubt they will.”

When they arrived at Aunt Regina’s house (and God, Aunt Regina and her father had really gone all out with the decorations yet again), and the large Christmas tree was shining in the window. She swore the house could have been on the cover of a magazine.

Alice tugged nervously at the sweater. “You’re sure about this?”

“Positive,” she replied, kissing Alice’s cheek. “They’ll love you and your sweater, I promise.”

Pushing the door open, Margot could already hear the voices of Roland, Neal Jr., and Henry loudly talking about whatever video game it was they were playing and nearly rolled her eyes. Those three were a dangerous combination together.

“Hey… Merry Christmas,” she called into the house.

“Oh Margot, welcome home!” Regina cried, pulling her in for a tight hug. “And you must be Alice, right?”

Alice blinked in surprise. “You know who I am?”

“Of course, Zelena told us you were coming,” Regina replied, before taking in the outfit. “Oh - that sweater is certainly -” 

“Awesome!” Roland cried, peering up from the couch. “Seriously, the lights make it. How does it even work?”

“It’s got a button…” Alice explained sheepishly. “Oh, are you guys playing Mario Kart?”

Roland nodded. “Sure are, wanna join us? I’ve got a spare joycon.”

Alice seemed to relax at that, eagerly going over to the couch and plopping down between Neal and Henry. “Hope you guys don’t mind if I kick your ass during our first meeting!”

Margot laughed, before turning to greet her father and other relatives.

She had a feeling she was going to start having to make a bigger effort for Christmas, but seeing Alice’s face lit up the way it was would make it all worthwhile.


End file.
